Mauville Game Corner
|map=Hoenn Mauville City Map.png }} The Mauville Game Corner (Japanese: キンセツゲームコーナー Kinsetsu Game Corner) is a Game Corner located in Mauville City in the Hoenn region in . In , the Game Corner is closed permanently. Three Pokémon dolls can be obtained from the owner. Games Occasionally, the Game Corner will have a Service Day to "improve your luck". When it does, there will be an announcement on Hoenn TV. Slot machines There are sixteen slot machines in the Game Corner, with four of them having people already seated at them. One to three coins can be put in the slot machine each play. One coin will only count the center row across, two coins will count all three rows across, and three coins will count all three rows across as well as both diagonals. The reels stop spinning when the player presses the A button. Payouts Note that order matters. Reel Time As the player gets more triple lightning bolts, they are tallied up in the power meter at the top of the screen. At a Reel Time opportunity, an animation of a charging up a spinner appears. When Reel Time fails (usually when there are very few lightning bolts), the spinner explodes and nothing happens. Otherwise, the spinner will stop on a number up to 5, and the player will earn that many Reel Time spins. The power meter also resets to zero. As Reel time is so short, what happens during it is not yet precisely documented. During Reel Time, all the reels will stop exactly where the player directs them to; unlike normal spins, the reels will not "slip" to give or take away prizes. If the player has just lost the previous spin before a Reel Time spin, the reels will also spin quite slowly (very slowly in Emerald) to allow the player to stop them precisely. If the player wins any prize, the reels speed up to normal for the next spin, which does consume one of the Reel Time spins. If the player loses, the reels slow down again. If the player creates a big bonus (three red or blue 7's, for 300 coins), Reel Time immediately ends no matter how many spins were left. As a patron at the Game Corner notes, the maximum the player can manage to earn (through five Reel Time spins) is four regular bonuses then a big bonus, totaling 660 coins. However, since the reels speed up after a win, it may be more useful to attempt two regular bonuses and a big bonus (i.e. regular bonus, loss, regular bonus, loss, big bonus), for 480 coins. Video Reels In all versions, the reels have the following symbols. (The reels slide downward, so symbols at the bottom show up first.) Roulette wheels The roulette wheels have twelve slots. Each slot has a different combination of one of three colors (yellow, green, and purple) and one of four Pokémon ( , , , and ). By betting which slot a ball will land in, the player can win Coins. Bets can be placed in three different ways: on a specific slot, on a color, or on a Pokémon. Once a bet is placed, a ball will be spun around the wheel until it lands in one of the twelve slots. Winning a bet on a specific slot returns twelve times as much as was originally bet, winning by Pokémon yields four times the amount bet, and winning by color gives three times as much. Each ball remains on the wheel after being placed. Once six balls have been played, the wheel is reset. As only one ball can fit into each slot, bets on a Pokémon or color can change their odds and increase their payouts when some of the possibilities are taken off the board. The multiplier of a payout is always equal to 12 divided by the number of empty slots of the bet type; for example, if a ball has already landed on a Wynaut, that row will have a ×6 multiplier (12/2) instead of the usual ×4 multiplier (12/3), as now there are only two Wynaut slots left on the wheel instead of three. There are two roulette wheels in the Game Corner, with one having a wager of 1 coin and the other having a wager of 3 coins. On the Game Corner's Service Day, the 3-coin table has a special rate of a 6-coin wager instead. Sometimes the ball may get stuck between two balls which have already settled. When this happens, either a will drop down, causing the ball to fly up into the air and land in another spot, or a will pick it up and, after hovering with it for a bit, drop it into another spot. Payout Slots appearance Items |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Treecko Doll}} |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Torchic Doll}} |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Mudkip Doll}} Service counter The leftmost woman sells coins at the following rates: | }} Prize exchange The two women on the right side behind the counter exchange coins for prizes. | }} | }} }} | }} }} Trivia *The closure of the Game Corner in is likely due to 's current classification standards, for which simulated depictions of gambling must have at least a "12" rating. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=紫菫遊戲中心 |fr=Casino de Lavandia |de=Malvenfroh City Spielhalle |it=Casinò di Ciclamipoli |ko=보라시티 게임코너 Bora City Game Corner |es=Casino de Malvalona }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Game Corners de:Malvenfroh City Spielhalle es:Casino de Ciudad Malvalona fr:Casino de Lavandia it:Casinò di Ciclamipoli ja:キンセツゲームコーナー zh:紫堇游戏城